


Take All Of Me

by MichellesPenScratchz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Ilia fears the goatherd she once knew is gone forever. Link proves otherwise.
Relationships: Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Take All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time. This was originally written years ago about two Legend of Zelda OC's. I thought it was a shame to leave it buried on my hard drive where no one but my old RP buddies even knew about it, so I just revised it into a Link/Ilia for your naughty pleasure. Hope it turned out alright.

“I love you.” Ilia’s drowsy murmur wafted up from Link’s chest where her head was rested, serenaded by the sound of his heartbeat. The simple village girl found comfort in the pulse that droned on against her ear, for when she felt the heart of Hyrule’s hero beating so close to her, it made his…differences from her easier to forget.

“That doesn’t seem fair. Wasn’t I already the luckiest man in the kingdom?” he joked, his arm fastened around her shoulders and his head upon her flaxen mop of hair.

She rolled her eyes and drove the heel of her hand into his chest. “Try that answer again?”

He winced, more from surprise than actual pain, then rubbed at his chest with a deferential smile. “Of course. I love you, too.”

The pair sat together in silence for awhile at the edge of the Ordon Spring. Epona splashed her hooves in lazy contentment in the tranquil waters. It was as though the hardships the mare had once carried her master through just beyond the rickety wooden bridge were long forgotten, and this peaceful life in the ranch village was all they had ever known.

The sunset waned, and the trees that sheltered Ordon Spring stretched their shadows out longer and longer. Link slid his hand into Ilia’s, but she didn’t give the usual response he sought of tightening her fingers around his.

Now blanketed in the dark of nightfall, he gave a sigh and released her hand to light his lantern. “Should I walk you back?” he asked.

“Alright,” she said. “Epona…let’s go, girl.”

The walk back toward Ordon Village was quiet and uneventful. They arrived at the ladder to Link’s treehouse, and Ilia paused. She looked up to the simple cottage in the treehouse, and looked ahead again to the rest of the village. “Are you staying the night in Ordon?” she asked. “Or do you have to…” _leave me again?_ she thought. Instead, she finished with “…report back to the Princess?”

“Hyrule Castle has other knights to protect it. And by the grace of the gods, one of them is Ashei,” Link said, smiling. “Princess Zelda’s lands will be safe for the night, I’m sure.”

“Then, I can walk back home myself. Will I see you in the morning?”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving without a proper farewell.” He leaned in to kiss her, only to be met by her cheek. If he’d had any doubts there was something troubling her, this avoidance put them to rest. His response, though, was irreverent as ever.

“Heh…is my breath that bad? I thought that soup in my bottle may have been suspect,” he tried to joke, exhaling sharply into his hand.

“Link. I have something to ask you,” she began with a solemnity that made it clear there’d be no jesting his way out of what was to follow.

Suddenly, it was that day she found Epona’s leg wound all over again. His gaze drifted to the ground sheepishly. “…Of course, Ilia. Ask.”

She brought her finger under his chin to raise his face, and fixed her green eyes deeply upon his blue ones. “Why is it you never say you love me first? You only say it after I’ve said it to you.”

He blinked, perplexed. _That’s_ what was bothering her? But didn’t she _know_ how he felt about her? Even after Ganon was defeated, and Midna returned to the Twilight Realm never to look upon Hyrule again, he hadn’t forgotten the girl he shared his humble upbringing with. Even after Zelda knighted him and bound his future to the preservation and security of Hyrule Castle, who was it he stole away to have in his arms again, if only for a little while?

“Well…” he paused, unsure what to say. “I suppose, just _saying_ the words seemed too easy to mean much. I thought I showed you every time we were together. So I didn’t think it would matter much if I weren’t to speak my heart aloud.”

Ilia sighed. “I guess it shouldn’t matter. I know you’d do anything for me. I’ve known since my memories of you were restored.” Her eyes drifted to an inconspicuous spot on the ground. “But it does. It matters to me…because…” Her eyes darted to the right and to the left, to see if anyone was listening.

“I understand…this is going to be about _that_ , isn’t it?” he predicted. His face dropped a little. “That” wasn’t exactly his favorite topic of discussion…but if it was stuck on Ilia’s mind, he’d never hear the end of it anyway. He turned and gestured to the ladder. “Maybe we should go inside and talk about it?” he suggested.

“Yes. I think so.”

She climbed, and he followed. Epona stood dutifully below, craning down to nibble at the grass. The wooden door closed behind the pair, and they both found themselves seated side by side on his bed. Now she entwined her fingers with his and looked him in the eye.

“I know that whatever we have right now, it can’t last because of who you are,” she began. “You are Hyrule’s hero—not the goatherd I once knew. That boy broke his promise to me not to do anything out of his league. He ran into The Twilight…and never came back. You’ve been given a knighthood now…a place at Princess Zelda’s court. One day, there will be…other expectations of you. …Political ones.” She wrung her hands with the thought. “You’ll marry someone of your own station, have strong and proud sons with her. And sooner or later you’ll have to forget me.”

“Ilia. Look at me, darling.” He took the more fidgety of her hands in his. “You cannot truly believe that. The renown awarded to me for the kingdom’s salvation…it’s as hollow as the grass reeds your goatherd once used to call horses and hawks. Mostly, Hyrule’s citizens know so little of the truth of what I’ve done. When I pass by, they bow because it is expected of them. Deep down, I know they want to see proof of this valor I am said to possess. Should another threat to the Kingdom arise, I’ll be but a goat to the slaughter to save them once more.”

His thumb commenced its rolling over the top of her knuckles, a gesture of affection she’d become pleasantly familiar with.

“But it’s different with you,” he went on. “The tears you shed once I became known to you again…they were worth more than any bow or salute I’ve gathered since. And on these days I come to Ordon to see you, I regain my memory, too. The memory of the days when the greatest care I knew was how fast I could put the goats away, so I could ride on Epona straight to you.”

“Link…” Her fingers squeezed his tightly, and her free hand brushed her eyes. “Did you really feel that way, even then? Before you ever left Ordon, you saw me as someone you’d want to be with? And not just someone to take your mind off your burdens for awhile?”

He chuckled. “Do you _know_ yourself? You aren’t quite what I’d call a ‘load off my mind.’ So that only leaves one option,” he smiled, his arms coiling around her to pull her closer.

“Well, then, that one option’s good enough for me,” she grinned, allowing herself to be pulled into a kiss. Afterwards, resting her lips on his, she added in a breath, “Even if you can’t take all of me, I want to give you enough to make you happy, even if it’s only for a little while.”

“That’s more than I asked for,” he responded, pressing her body tighter to him. The next kiss was longer, and the third one longer still. She transitioned from her seat beside him to his lap, tucked knees on either side of him. She had kissed him before, but never like this…nor had he been so bold as to attempt it himself without her permission. Her blood raced as he caressed her sides and stomach. When she didn’t protest, he started to drift lower until his fingers found their way under the hem of her tunic.

“No, Link. Wait…don’t.” she suddenly blurted out, a response fostered by the prudery of her upbringing, but undermined by the eagerness in her voice.

He assented, and drew back. “Forgive me, Ilia. I thought you wanted me to,” he apologized.

She swallowed hard and exhaled slowly. “I did. I _do_ ,” she confessed. “But we shouldn’t.”

Her trance of desire began to degrade into shame. Gods, what were they doing? Since youth, she’d been taught by her father that her body was only to be shared with the man who would share the rest of her life. Much as she yearned for Link to be that man, he was already married to a purpose, an ideology—one that left little room for her. Perhaps he could still take her for a wife, and bless her with children as precious as Rusl and Uli’s little one. Yet, it didn’t change his destiny. Divine providence could still call him away from her at any sunrise, on some righteous crusade or other, and it wouldn’t return him until it saw fit.

He nodded, sporting a disoriented expression. “I presumed too much. It won’t happen again,” he assured her, holding her away at arm’s length by the shoulders. “We can stop now, and forget this happened.”

She paused, then redirected his hold on her shoulders to her waist. If he wasn’t hers to have, then why didn’t this feel wrong? Why did the idea of ‘forgetting this happened’ make her feel colder and more disheartened than did breaking some unspoken oath of chastity? He couldn’t be with her always…but every moment that he was, she wanted to make it count.

“And what if I tell you _not_ to stop?” she uttered just above a breath. She leaned in towards him, ushering him onto his back with his head against the pillow. Her lips loomed over his.

Surprised, he turned his head so her lips landed merely on his cheek. “Are you sure?” he asked. “If we go any further, I need to know you won’t end up regretting it.”

“I’m sure. I won’t.” He felt a loosening and subsequent removal of the buckles across his chest. His sword and shield fell away, and her kiss on his cheek gave way to a fluttering of kisses on his neck. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I want all of you…and I _do_ want you to take all of me.”

He thought for a moment on what to say—an increasingly difficult task as the butterfly sensation at his neck glossed his thoughts. “Alright…if you’re sure you’re ready.” Hesitantly, he peeled away the boots from his feet and the gauntlets from his hands, tossing them all aside. With his hands unfettered, he started to move about and become acquainted with the parts of her body restricted to him before. Given her approval this time, he fit the curves of her chest gingerly in his hands.

She sat up abruptly, and he paused, wary that she might have decided again not to continue.

Instead, she started to pull off her tunic with quaking fingers. “Heehee. You really want in _here_ , huh?” she giggled sheepishly. The tunic was discarded on the floor. Her skin was pale all over, but now he could see that beneath her clothes, she was as white as milk. The pink of her nipples nearly glared against the blank canvas of her chest. His hands filled again with the curves of her. His thumbs found her nipples and started to draw little circles around them, flitting every so often across their tips. He felt the gradual change as they wilted and contracted at his touch.

A chill ran down her spine as he brushed her bare flesh. Her head lolled back with a long and dazed exhale, then she placed her hands on top of his to pause him just long enough for another uniting of lips.

“Mmm. Your turn,” she whispered when her mouth regressed just a mere inch from his. The next sensation he felt was the swift yanking upwards of his green tunic. He laughed as she fumbled to peel the garment off and add it to the growing collection on the floor. She set out to repeat the process for his chainmail and undershirt.

“Patience, darling,” he teased. He lifted his arms to ease her task. He held her trembling body against him while her mouth and fingertips became acquainted with every chiseled detail from his waist up. “If you were in such a hurry to get me out of my clothes, you could have asked nicely.”

“Oh, really?” Her hot bursts of breath tickled his chest, his neck, and finally his ear as she craned up parallel with him to take his earlobe between her teeth. “Then, would you take your pants off, please?” she asked in an artificially sweet voice, while her bite remained firmly clenched.

“As you wish.” The _clack_ of a belt buckle heralded a few seconds of struggling beneath her. Then he pushed his pants down to his knees. She dragged them the rest of the way.

“I, I’ve never been with anyone else before,” she reminded him in a coy murmur.

“Then let me be the first to tell you how beautiful you are, all over.” He busied himself returning the favor for her treatment of his chest, neck and ear…but in reverse.

“I’m your first too, aren’t—ooh!” Her question was truncated by a cry, prompted by the small bite that ensued when he completed his trek from her ear to the tip of her right breast and rendered the rest of her question irrelevant. She couldn’t decide which feeling aroused her more—the pang of the sensitive flesh nipped between his teeth, or the moist engulfment that followed when he widened his mouth’s bounty and sucked lazily on it. Constantly he glanced up at her, unsure whether he was doing right. To reassure him, she took his hand currently supporting her back, stroked it against her cheek and then led it down her neck and chest to come to a halt on her left breast.

He set about giving it equal treatment, encouraged by her pleas of “Oh, do that again,” and “That feels good, Link, don’t stop.” The sound of her voice tantalized him, as did the scent of her body. His carnal instincts slowly began to awake, remembering a time he was in hot pursuit of that very scent, on four swift paws. It became near a torment now not to have her fully. His feral nature rekindling, he pushed himself up to switch their positions, pinning her to the bed beneath him. She gasped in surprise and then giggled and nestled herself into the mattress below. Hungrily went after the only garment still dividing them: her pants.

He seized her hips and looked down at her. “Do you want me to?” he asked, giving her pants a brief jerk to indicate what he was asking.

With a sharply exhaled “Yes” for a reply, he slid both hands down her thighs, pulling her pants down with them, and began his evaluation of what they had confined. While massaging her bare inner thighs to urge them apart, he leaned heavily into her, inclining her head back against the pillow. Her legs opened enough for him. Nothing but a few inches of air stood between them. Aching to close it, he rested his palms on her knees. His blue eyes met hers again, and saw the fear there that she bravely tried to conceal.

“Let the kingdom wait,” he said. “Tonight I am only yours.”

She nodded. “Only yours,” she repeated, and wrapped her legs around him to urge him downward. In the slow moment they united, her heart skipped a beat in dread of the pain the loss of her virginity would bring. But the pain didn’t come—truly, it didn’t even feel like a loss at all. There was a surreality in the feeling of him sheathed inside her. Even if he had taken her virtue from her, he had given her something back in return. Intimacy? Devotion? Himself? Everything? She couldn’t fathom it as she drew in a long breath and arched her head back on the pillow.

The feel of her warm depth embracing him sent a rush surging through his veins and left him trembling down to his fingertips. Urged on by her reaction of bliss, he began to rise and fall as gently inside her as he was able. His hands clasped her knees to hold himself steady as he glided into her again and again. With her head tilted back, her neck seemed to lengthen. He kissed her there, just under the jawline, and his lips made their way down to her collarbone. She began to pant, and to whimper something like “Oh, Link… Oh, gods, yes…”

She writhed beneath him. Her hands coasted down the length of his arms, and dislodged them from her knees so she might entwine her fingers with his. Both of his hands clasped with hers, and pinned them to the bed on either side of her.

With her legs free she drew her knees up his sides, practically to his elbows. Daintily her tiptoes touched down onto the mattress, and with the leverage she began to push her hips up to meet him in the middle of each thrust. He gave a long, quavering groan of elation. His fingers tightened around hers, and he buried his face in the hollow of her neck. She grinned. Hyrule’s champion, for whom each new combat skill came as easy as breathing, was now at her whim even as he lay atop her. The commands of his Princess Zelda were in another realm tonight. For now, he answered to the wishes of a farming village mayor’s daughter.

A hoarse moan of “Ooh, Ilia…why ever did we wait?” issued from his throat.

“Fools,” she breathed. “We were fools.” She quickened her own pace, thoroughly enjoying the tremors he sent coursing through her body. Still clasping his hands on either side of them, she brought them inward and placed them on her breasts. As her heartbeat pounded into his warm and attentive palm, she slipped her hands gently on either side of his jaw.

He shifted up to meet her face. His lips greeted hers in a soft, brief kiss, like the opening note of a song. The second kiss lingered longer, requesting entrance. She parted her lips wider in consent, unconcerned with the breath he stole from her lungs. While still interlocked at the mouth, he continued to caress her breasts. Her hands crept onward, and her index fingers stroked the length of his pointed ears.

A mark of his proud Hylian heritage, just like the triangular symbol on the back of the hand now busy upon her chest. Those ears, and that symbol…they had always been a reminder of the foreign world he belonged to, and must inevitably return to. But in this moment they were simply a part of the whole that made the man she loved.

And oh, she loved him now more than she thought possible. Enough to share her body and soul alike with him.

He secured her head between his hands, leaving her no recourse but to look him in the eyes as he withdrew from the kiss. Panting hotly, he stared down on her dazed face. How those blue eyes could be so glazed and yet so focused, she did not comprehend. She proceeded to lose her fingers in his tawny mane of hair, wiping aside the unkept bangs stuck by sweat to his forehead. She craned up to plant a kiss on that forehead.

“Oh, I want—Ah!” she exclaimed as he released her face to seize her drawn knees again and wrap her legs around him. She felt him drive deeper into her. Once more her head lifted and her gaze soared up to the headboard just above her.

“What?” he huffed. "What do you want of me?" Like they were free of her will, her arms tossed themselves around him and ensnared him in an embrace. Though his body sweltered with rising passion, he shivered as her fingernails raked up his back and shoulder blades.

What she wanted was for this never to end, but she couldn't possibly say such.

“I want…” she whispered in his ear. “…all that is yours to give me…”

“It is yours,” he vowed. “You have—” He was silenced, however, when her fingernails found an old battle scar he had thought to have lost its sting until now. He winced and bent his head down to the base of her neck, kissing it, the short burst of pain only pushing his pleasure further beyond his control towards its apex. Her teeth pounced on his shoulder, as she too braced herself for her peak. With another cringe at the quick sting of pain, he rasped her name and gave his definitive thrust.

The force that then consumed them both also seemed to shatter the world around them.

They heaved in deep, hot breaths on each other’s necks as they slowed down together. Her chest rose and fell between addled huffs of, “Oh gods…did we really just…? That was so…oh, you’re so…”

He cut her off by sealing her lips with his. Though her cognition was left a shambles by her climax, she could swear she felt his lips quivering before he parted again, and formed a grin. “I love you too, Ilia,” he breathed.

“But I didn’t even say it this time.”

“No.” He smiled. “But you just showed me.”

As he gradually removed himself from her, she cradled his head against her chest. His hot breath, as it began to slow, swept across her flesh. She liked it. For tonight, at least, he had all of her…and she had all of him.


End file.
